Touch
by Wynja
Summary: Robin is poisoned by a very special plant… Slade finds out and turns the situation to his advantage. Slash? Yes, it is… Completed now, but continues with Terms of Endearment.
1. Chapter 1

**Touch**

Robin is poisoned by a very special plant… Slade finds out turns the situation to his advantage. Slash? Yes, it is…

All right. This is my first ever fan fiction AND English isn't my native language (Swedish is). No! Please don't stop reading!

I never expected to write a fan fiction, but I have READ a few, and since I need a break from working on my original novel I thought this would be a great exercise. I never expected to write slash either… I didn't even KNOW what slash meant when I started reading stories on this site. To me, "slash" means a extremely violent and gory movie. Boy, was I surprised. But I grew to like it. Especially Robin-Slade. Just LOVE that pairing, both with slash and without.

What else? Oh, I never read the comics (don't even know if they are available in Sweden) so everything is based on the cartoon… loosely…

And at last:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen titans. I just like to screw around with the characters for fun.

On to the story:

**Chapter one: Sting**

Robin raced through the suburbs of Jump City on his R-cycle. Home. He was going home. It had been a looong weekend. His right arm throbbed and his mood hadn't picked up any since he left Gotham. Why did his visit have to end this way?

It all started when Bruce asked him over to Gotham for the weekend. They actually had a great time! Talking, sparring, just hanging out… and Alfred's cooking didn't make matters worse. Then, just as Robin were about to leave the bat signal lit up. Eager to help he had tagged along on his bike and after that… well, after that he had mostly messed up. And against whom? Robin felt his cheeks turning slightly red with embarrassment. He messed up against Poison Ivy! Lord! The Joker, Two-Face, those were _real_ opponents, and he fell, literally _fell_, against a freaky flower-lover! Well, he didn't fell _against_ her to be exact (_"that would have been rather nice, wouldn't it?"_ a snide voice whispered in his head) he fell into a group of big pots. Big pots with nasty-looking plants. With thorns. He winced and flexed his arm lightly.

It was by the end of the fight, when everything seemed to work out perfectly that he tripped over a vine. It wasn't even _moving_. Batgirl had to cover for him while he picked himself up and removed a big thorn from his arm. Luckily only one had pierced him, he could have been looking like a pin-cushion right now.

Well. All's well that ends well. Ivy had been caught and it seemed that Batman had missed his little plant-adventure. Batgirl would tell him, though. He just _knew_ she would. When the police came to take Ivy away they passed right in front of him and she had seen him pull the thorn out of his arm. Robin's brow furrowed. That had been weird. The sight had her cracking up with laughter and she had said something to him.. what was it? Yeah: "hope you meet someone nice, kid". What the heck did she mean by that? First she had been worried that the plants were poisonous, what wasn't around Ivy?

Then his communicator had burst into life. Trouble in Jump! Big trouble. _Slade_ trouble. He just jumped on his bike, asked Batman to check the plant for poison and sped of. Stupid. Stupid-stupid-stupid! He could drop dead any minute. Or become unconscious, which, at this speed, would probably mean the same thing. He actually slowed down a bit at the thought.

He had passed the suburbs by now and was entering a different area of run down industrial buildings. The fight with Slade had been over for a while; Cy had already reported that the man got away and that they all were all right. Robin wanted to be home as soon as possible anyway, to get a more complete report. He hated that he missed Slade's appearance! It was weird… no, it was absolute bonkers, but he kind of felt that he had an exclusive right to Slade. If he had been there, maybe he could have spotted something, a clue to the enigma his archenemy had created around his person. He knew that he would force his team to go over every little detail with him again and again until they screamed with frustration. Just to make sure he didn't miss anything. Robin smiled sarcastically to himself. He bet they would all pretend to be asleep when he got home.

Suddenly the communicator woke to life, almost making him jump. He pulled off to the side of the road and answered the call. Batman! A worried-looking Batman. Not good.

"What did you find out?" Robin asked a bit anxiously.

"Are you home yet?"  
"No, I'm about twenty minutes away, maybe, why?"

"Are there people close by?"

Robin really started to freak now and looked around wildly. There were a few people about but no one was very close or seemed to take a particular interest in him. He told Batman this and got new orders.

"Get onto a roof and don't let anybody touch you!"

Robin quickly climbed one of the abandoned buildings wishing Bruce would tell him what the _hell_ was going on already! Safely on the roof he told his mentor just that and got a slightly uncomfortable look in return.

_Oh. This is NOT good._

"What is it?!" Robin asked again. "what was it in that plant?".

"Ivy's plant wasn't poisonous. As such."

Robin sighed with relief.

"You scared me half to death there for a moment! Telling me not to let people touch me, I thought I had the _plague_!"

"It is still serious, Robin!" Batman barked. "You can't let anyone near you for at least 24 hours."

"Why? What happens if I do?"

"If anyone touches you… skin to skin… you… they…" Batman's voice trailed off and Robin almost thought he could see the man blush. Blush! Batman!

"What?" Robin's voice were part annoyed part amused… with a small sliver of worry baked in.

"Well… you know about Ivy's special dust and powders, right?"

_Did he ever…_

"Yeah?" the worry-part had taken a slightly stronger position in his voice now and was gaining ground.

Batman seemed to take a deep breath.

"If you touch anyone this poison will have the same effect. It will affect you the most but it is possible that the other person also will feel it."

"You mean...? I? They? God…"

"Just don't go shaking hands with anyone, OK!" Robin thought he heard a bit of amusement in Batman's voice now, and he _definitely_ heard a giggle in the background! Batgirl! She was loving this, he knew it!

"Belive me, I don't intend to!" Robin snapped.

"You can head home, I have informed your team, and-"

"You WHAT!?"

" I only told them that you been exposed to a poison which meant you should not be touched for 24 hours. I didn't explain why."

_Thank god for that at least._

"Good. I'll head home straight away. I call you when I get there, OK?"

"OK. I'll expect your call in half an hour or so, then:"

"Yeah, bye!"  
"Bye."

Robin flicked the communicator closed and were about to climb down to his bike when he were suddenly frozen to the spot by a very familiar voice behind him.

"I think you might be a bit longer…"


	2. Chapter 2: Contact

A/N: I got reviews! Who-ho! I'm so happy! It occurs to me that I actually forgot to ask for reviews, but of course I would LOVE more! I want to know if I'm doing a good or bad job (this is not the language I usually write in after all). Please tell me if I make the same mistake (spelling or grammatical) over and over, and don't forget to explain it.. I'm a bit thick-headed but I'll learn… sooner or later…

This WILL eventually be slash, but I might as well warn you: it will probably be a bit… mushy? Is that the word? Fluffy? Well, you can't very well expect me to write hard-core angst-filled slash the very first time around, can you? You can? Damn… ;o)

No more chit-chat, on to the story!

Oh, forgot:  
Disclamer: not mine.

**Chapter two: Contact**

"I think you might be a bit longer…"

Robin spun around in a blink of an eye, just in time to jump and avoid a sweeping blow from Slade's bo-staff. He backed away hurriedly drawing his own bo. The boy's eyes darted around trying to find an escape but, right now, he found himself on the part of the building facing the street and the next building to his right where a bit too far away to jump easily.

_If I have to I will damn well try though!_ he thought, gritting his teeth.

Slade efficiently blocked the path towards the left and back to the building, but Robin decided his best chances might be to try and get around the man first. It _was_ a long jump. And a long way down. With Slade so close he could forget about his grappling hook, there where just not enough time to draw, aim and jump.

"It's not a good time, Slade…" Robin growled, backing a bit further away.

"Really? I think this is an excellent time, Robin."  
Robin could _hear_ the bloody man smirk beneath his mask.

"No, really, Slade. I would _love_ to kick your butt, I truly would, but it's not going to happen tonight… let's say I'll let you of with a warning this time, ok?" Robin grinned despite the situation; he just couldn't help trying to tick Slade off.

"Let's not."

_Uh-oh._ Maybe making Slade irritated wasn't such a smart move…

Robin, now just a bit distressed, gestured to the wound in his arm. He might as well be honest. Kind of.

"See this, Slade? I got infected by something in Gotham, and believe me; you don't want to be close to me right now. Let's set a fight-date! Just name the time and place..."

Slade's eye glinted with something Robin couldn't identify. Anger? Probably.

_Oh, why can't I just shut up in time?! _

"Oh, it's not as bad as that, is it, my boy?" Slade didn't sound irritated. He sounded _amused_. Robin decided he preferred irritated.

"Believe me, it is." Robin hissed through clenched teeth. He had continued backing away and the situation had not improved. If he only could get that thickheaded moron to understand the seriousness of the situation! Without telling him the truth of course! He definitely drew the line there. No embarrassing sex-talk with Slade on a rooftop in the middle of the night. That was practically at the top of his "don't want to"-list.

Slade sighed.

"You really need to study the art of lying, Robin."

"I'm not!" Robin nearly shouted now. "Listen to me, I-"

"…where stung by a plant. But it wasn't toxic, now, was it? Or, how did Batman put it? Yes, not poisonous –_as such_-.".

Robin just gaped as Slade fished a small transmitter from his pocket and waved it in the air.

"I listened in." Slade's eye glittered with delight, as Robin tried to get his brain to shift into gear again.

He didn't have any time, though, as Slade's bo-staff suddenly came at him in a flash. He where always amazed about how fast Slade could move from a relaxed position to an attack.

_Yes, that's right_, he thought bitterly to himself, _admire his fighting skills, don't focus on the damn fight! You are such a genius…_

Robin dodged, barely, and managed to block the next blow with his staff. He was backed up against the slightly raised edge of the roof now and needed to do something quickly. He faked a break to the right and jumped up on the small ledge. Using all his acrobatic strength he jumped again, pushed himself off with his bo for more speed and flew right towards Slade. He had managed to get so high in the air that his foot hit Slade's shoulder, using him like a stepladder to gain even more height and speed. Even Slade didn't have time to react until the boy had passed over him and landed a few meters behind, heading for the next roof.

Robin flew towards his goal, thrilled to have got away so easily. Then a car hit him. Well. It wasn't a car. It was Slade's bo-staff that he had thrown like a spear, hitting Robin right between the shoulder blades with a powerful thud. A bit higher up and he would have been unconscious by now. At least. It was almost as bad though, as he fell heavily to the ground. Robin rolled around and got to his feet just as Slade caught up and grabbed his bo again. Unfortunately Slade had once more positioned himself in front of Robin. His exit route where cut of again. At least, this time, he had more room to move.

Something in the back of Robins mind suddenly floated to the surface and he stared wild-eyed at Slade.

"You mean you _know_?! You know what this plant did?!" he was shouting now, no use in denying that. In some situations you are _allowed_ to loose your cool, after all…

"Yes." Slade answered simply. Too simply for Robin's taste.

"But… but…" All right, Robin's brain was definitely giving up on him now. It had started to pack it's bags to head off somewhere for a short holiday. Somewhere safer. Where it didn't get knocked around quite as much. "I…" Robin desperately tried to continue. "WHY?!" he finally managed while avoiding another of Slade's attacks.

"Oh, I see it as another chance of having you for an apprentice" Slade purred "a chance with… benefits…".

Robin shivered. He now started to realize just in how much trouble he really was.

Slade attacked again and Robin fought hard to keep a distance between them. Batman had mentioned that the drug in the thorn only could be activated with skin-to-skin contact but he didn't want to take too much of a risk. He decided he needed to do something. He decided to try for the jump.

_What do I really have to loose? I'm sure not even Slade could find a wet, bloody broken heap on the ground attractive… but then again… I might be wrong…_

He attacked Slade, making him take a few steps back, just so Robin could gain a few more feet to get up his speed. In the middle of an attack he suddenly spun around and sprinted for the large gap between the houses. Sadly Slade read him like a book.

Robin knew he had failed as soon as he started to run towards the ledge. Slade had reacted far too quickly and where now right behind him. He made it almost all the way there and then Slade's bo-staff shot between his knees in a middle of a step. Slade twisted the staff so Robin didn't as much fall as spun around in the air, landing on his side and hitting his head on the ledge in the process.

Before the boy had time to react he was roughly rolled over on his back with a kick and then pinned down on the cold concrete. Slade sat with his knees on either side or Robin's thighs with his feet efficiently holding the boy's legs to the ground. He held onto his wrists with one hand, bending them over Robin's head and leaning forward to put enough of his weight on them to keep them there.

Robin had been bordering on the line of unconsciousness but had by now, regrettably, returned to the real world. He didn't much like it at the moment.

"No!" he gasped, trying to find a way out. _Any_ way. He stared up at Slade's face, met that cold, calculating eye and knew he had lost.

Knowing doesn't necessarily mean accepting, though, and he started to thrash around madly, first shouting at Slade to release him and then shouting for help, for anyone.

He suddenly became very quiet. Slade had started to remove his glove. As the man seemed to hesitate Robin was filled by a wild hope.

"Slade, don't do this! Please!" he begged, hating himself on some level but knowing he had to do whatever it took.

_This is not happening! It's just insane! Pleeeease let it be more of the weird hallucination- dust!_

But he knew it was real. And Slade's next words actually managed to make things worse.

"I think I want to see your eyes when I touch you…"

Robin shook his head vigorously, trying to keep Slade's hand from reaching his mask. He couldn't of course, and gasped when the mask where ripped of his face. He had never felt so vulnerable. A tear ran down the side of his face and he sobbed quietly while staring up into that hated mask, into that eye. He saw something there. A fascination perhaps. Slade, captured by the stunningly blue eyes of his young captive, hesitated again, but it didn't last long.

Slade started pulling his glove off again by pinning it to his chest with his chin. It was an agonizingly slow process and his eyes never left Robin's face. The boy had recovered somewhat from the shock and was fighting with all his might to get free again. He didn't scream anymore, though. He had instead closed his eyes tightly and was trying to hold back the sobs that where fighting to break free almost as hard as he was. He really didn't want to give Slade the pleasure of watching him suffer.

A sudden thud of a glove hitting the concrete beside them made Robin's eyes snap open and focus on the now ungloved hand closing in on his face.

"Nooooo…" he whimpered, staring at the hand as if it was a deadly viper.

"Robin…" Slade's voice seemed to come from so far away. "Robin, look at me…"

As if forced by a higher power Robin's tear-filled, desperate eyes met Slade's single one and then his enemy's hand connected with Robin's cheek.

To be continued…

A/N Was I evil now? Yes, I know, but I AM sorry! I had planned to get a bit more written this evening, but it is getting late and I have to hit the shower and get some sleep to be able to drag myself to work tomorrow… I WILL continue soon, though! Maybe as soon as tomorrow! It all depends upon how tired I am… Please review and let me know how I'm doing! I can't learn without your help!


	3. Chapter 3: Feel

A/N: I really want to thank those of you who have taken the time to review my story so far! It is really encouraging and makes me want to write more and work harder! It seems to me that you think I handle the language-issue well enough which I'm happy about… I just hope that doesn't mean you actually expect me to work at the plot?! ;o)

DISCLAIMER: the usual. Don't own. If you_ do_ and decide to sue me I would just have to buy the bloody company, but that will put a bit of a strain on my budget, so I rather not… ;o)

**Chapter 3: Feel **

Robin gasped as an incredible heat suddenly flushed through his body. Wave after wave hit him and he fought for air as he felt like he was drowning. Batman had to been wrong. The plant was deadly after all!  
_Yeah, keep on wishing, kid…_ his inner voice whispered dryly.  
This was worse than the nano-probes! The only relief he felt was Slade's fingers, still caressing his cheek. A cool, tingling feeling were produced where their skin touched and Robin, who was more or less unconscious, leaned in to that feeling, seeking the small relief it could give.

Slade stared in fascination down at the boy who seemed to be fighting for his life. He had let go or Robin's hands as he was incapable to struggle anyway, and was just stroking the boy's face at the moment. He realized the toxins in Robin's blood were fighting for control, and that they were, in fact, influencing him as well. His plans for the night had slightly changed.

Overhearing Robin's conversation with Batman had more or less been a coincidence. He had kept an eye out for any sign of the boy since his fight with the Titans earlier. Realizing during that confrontation that Robin actually was missing (something he did rather quickly… no one could snarl his name like him after all…) he tried to find out where he was from Robin's team-mates, but without success. The only one who (accidentally) got close enough was that green kid and when Slade managed to pluck him out of the air the changeling had been too terrified to make any sense. Frustrated Slade had just thrown him into a wall and left with his prize, the micro processor he had come to steal. After that he had checked his surveillance cameras for any sign of Robin. Failing that he decided to go on quick hunt around the city and try to pick up anything on his new communications receiver. That, at last, had ended in a result. The very result that right now lay gasping between his thighs.

Slade smiled widely to himself. At first he had planned just to fuck the boy and leave him there… perhaps tie him up for his friends to find… but now, maybe it was the substance's influence, now he wanted… a bit more…

He was suddenly brought back the present when Robin's head turned, trying to brush against his hand. Slade couldn't help but gasp when his fingers passed over Robin's mouth and the boy opened his lips and gently seemed to kiss his fingertips. Slade could tell that Robin was not really aware of his surroundings yet, but he had a feeling it wouldn't be long. He decided to bring the boy back with him.

Slade threw away Robin's mask, the boy wouldn't cover up those eyes in his presence ever again if he had anything to say about it, and did the same with his belt. If Robin carried any concealed trackers they wouldn't be a problem for long… Slade's building was equipped with some very strong scramblers and shields programmed to only let certain frequencies in and out and to hide or disable all others. He was quite proud of that setup, actually.

He knew he had to hurry. Batman was expecting Robin to call him any time now, and the rescue squad would be deployed within minutes.

He gathered Robin up in his arms. The boy seemed to object for some reason but that didn't worry Slade in the least. Taking off over the rooftops he began the trip home with his little bird.

Robin tried to fight his way back to the world of the living when the _really nice_ feeling on his face suddenly disappeared. He let out a disgruntled sound and tried to reach out for that hand again when he suddenly felt himself being lifted up in the air. A rather bumpy ride later he found himself being carried along some sort of corridor. Slightly more awake now he reached for Slade, scratching weakly against his chest and neck trying to… trying to… he didn't know. The only thing he knew right now was that he wanted, _needed_, to be touched, and he quietly cursed Slade for seemingly ignoring him.

Slade had noticed his actions off course, and couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Patience, Robin. When will you _ever_ learn?"

Robin tensed in his arms and warning bells went off in the boy's head so loudly Slade almost could hear them.

_This is Slade, wake UP! Get a grip! You… ah…_

He were suddenly put down on something soft, a bed most likely, and just as suddenly Slade's hands were back touching his face.

_Oh... this is… more!_

He finally opened his eyes, staring into that mask again slightly dazed.

"Slade?" even Robin couldn't tell if the word was meant as a question or a plea.

"I'm right here." Slade replied and that, weirdly enough, made Robin feel calmer. That calm disappeared when he spotted a knife blade glinting in the soft light of the room. Robin tried to sit up but Slade pushed him firmly down on his back again.

"What.. are you..?" Robin gasped.

"Easy Robin…" Slade hushed and put the edge of the blade close to Robin's throat. The boy swallowed, bracing himself for the pain, when Slade suddenly shifted the knife and he heard a strange tearing sound.

_He is cutting away my clothes!_

Robin moaned as the man's hands got more and more access to his bare skin. His gloves were already off, he wasn't really sure then that had happened, but what did he care? His shirt, cut to shreds, was torn off and Slade moved down his body, removed his boots and started cutting up his left trouser leg. Robin tried to sit up again, reaching for the man's arms, but was ones more pushed back by a hand firmly placed on his stomach.

"Keep still. I'm not finished yet." Slade ordered.

"Well, just… hurry up!" demanded the boy to the man's delight. So he did. A forceful tug that made the boy yelp in surprise finally put the cut up trousers out of their misery and reduced them to rather sorry looking dusting rags.

Slade ran his hands all the way from Robin's knees up over his thighs, his hips (still covered in a pair of dark blue boxer shorts) his stomach, chest and arms. The chemicals in the boy's blood surged and he cried out in pure pleasure. Slade himself was not unaffected but managed to brace himself. Robin, coming down from the pleasure ride faced a dilemma, though. He was touched but _he_ couldn't touch… Slade's body was still covered in his uniform and armor. Robin had no idea how to rectify that problem and his hands traced hopelessly over Slade's chest. His mind, being jumbled up at the moment, probably needed something like an "open here" sign to solve the puzzle. Slade was more than willing to help the boy along, though, and had soon kicked of his own boots, removed his protective gear and started lifting his shirt.

Slade was straddling Robin's thighs again-

_Just like on the roof. Remember the roof Robin? You don't want this! _his inner voice warned him.

_Oh, yes I do!_ he answered himself and the boy's hands flew to Slade's abdomen snaking their way up his chest.

With Slade's shirt completely off, Robin pulled him down towards himself pushing his body against the man's chest. His arms, who had had a vote and decided to take over from now on, wrapped themselves around Slade's waist. Robin's face nuzzled against the villains neck and he could feel the cold metal of the mask on his cheek. He started to kiss the man's neck and shoulder and was rewarded with a small intake of breath. Robin looked up into the man's eye and smiled. Maybe just a bit triumphantly. It was Robin after all. He liked to score points.

Slade just grinned down at him but realized off course that Robin couldn't see that. He had a tough decision to make. He was almost drooling in his need to kiss the boy beneath him, but that would mean removing his mask. As the boy's hand's starting moving towards the edge of Slade's pants he quickly threw caution to the wind and reached up to unhook his mask. Robin's blue eyes became wide as he realized what the man was going to do and his heart started beating even faster. As the mask was removed Robin's hands abandoned their struggles with the man's pants and started to explore his face instead.

Slade's face was very… manly, Robin decided the most fitting word was. His sharp, handsomely rugged features contrasted with a full head of thick, slightly ruffled, surprisingly soft hair. Although the hair was pure white, the face gave the impression of being strangely ageless. Things didn't seem to add up.

_Who IS this man?_ Robin had time to think before a pair of craving, demanding lips met his.

To be continued…

A/N: Alright! I'm getting there… hope you like it! I haven't written a male/male story before and I'm hoping I'm not totally over my head here… The pace is quite slow, which might be frustrating, but I promise to try and update soon… BUT on Saturday the last Harry Potter-book comes out and I will most likely NOT write anything until I finished that… I might have been able to finish this story by then though… We'll see.. anyway, you HP-fans out there won't bother with fan fiction as soon as you get your hands on the book either, so it works out somehow… ;o)

A quick note on Slade's appearance: since I only seen the cartoon I had no idea what Slade looked like before I started to read fan fiction… (in "Apprentice" his mask breaks and I think you see a bit of hair… it's black or dark, though, so…?) I have now seen a few pictures from the comic and so on, resulting in the description above… just feel free to replace it with your own description anytime… ;o)


	4. Chapter 4: Stroke

Note: the revising of this chapter only applies to the A/N in the end...

A/N: Well, it's soon one AM here in Sweden… I felt I had to try to finish the story before getting my hands on the Harry Potter book tomorrow… Finish it? Yeah, maybe… check the A/N in the end… I have just printed all 14 chapters of loopylouise123's "Never broken" as a treat for working this late, but now I will probably fall asleep somewhere in the middle… the beginning was promising though so I might not get much sleep tonight. Thank you Loopy. Really. ;o)

Well… here goes then… Gosh… I'm nervous! A good girl like me should not be writing slash! Shame on me! (planning to blame an evil twin if the reviews are bad…) ;o)

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

**Stroke**

The intensity of the kiss threw Robin of guard for a moment and he kept absolutely still. Slade, as a warning to the boy to pay attention, nipped at his bottom lip. This brought Robin out of the trance and he started answering the kiss in earnest. He didn't have much experience kissing… Only Starfire once or twice and those feathery lip-to-lip touches had done nothing to prepare him for this… fortunately Slade was as great a teacher as he prided himself to be and Robin, being a star pupil, soon caught on.

His hands were still entangled in Slade's hair but the left one now slid around the mans neck while the right started to travel down the face again, discovering Slade's short coarse beard… and… something else… Robin realized that even though the man's mask was off he had still focused his eyes on the left side of Slade's face… it was a habit. A very important one, as any glint in that blue-grey eye could, possibly, hint at Slade's next move in a battle. But now, then his fingers brushed against something he couldn't identify, his curiosity peaked. He broke the kiss, he needed air badly anyway, to study Slade's face closer. He had an eye patch! Robin couldn't help himself and reached for it. Slade yanked his face away and frowned down at the inquisitive boy.

"How did you loose your eye?" Robin asked, refusing to be intimidated by the man's stare. He was, after all, positioned beneath him wearing close to nothing… He had passed "scared" a long while back and had come out the other end…

Slade surprised Robin with a smile.

"Well, that's a rather long story…"

"Don't bother, then." interrupted Robin and reached up for another kiss. He wanted to know, though. Just not right now. His interest in Slade's past was purely to gather information for his files; it was not like he actually _cared_! Certainly not! Slade could have lost his eye being the poster-boy for "don't run with scissors" when he was little or something, it didn't matter to Robin in the least. No way.

Slade sighed and shook his head before letting the boy have what he wanted. The man had certainly gotten more than he had bargained for this time. Not that he was complaining, mind you! If he could just teach the boy some manners too, everything would be perfect. He had to find Ivy after this… to thank her. The woman was brighter than he had given her credit for.

His mouth left the boy's lips and started a trail down his jaw and neck. Kissing and nipping he coaxed sounds from Robin like he never heard before. Slade let his hand join in on the fun as well. One arm held him up over the boy (no sense in crushing his new toy after all) while the other started exploring his chest, finding a nipple. A very sensitive nipple judging by the reaction… he let his lips travel down further, catching the other one in his mouth. Robin moaned even louder, curving his back.

"Slade…!"

Ahhh… music to his ears. Slade started teasing the boy by kissing around the sensitive area. Robin's hands pushed down on Slade's head, willing him to go back to his nipples again but here Slade drew the line. He supported himself on his knees, forcefully yanking Robin's hands of him and holding them down. He then did return to the nipple but only to give it a sharp pinch and a tug with his teeth. He had to show Robin that his patience for the boy's insolence only reached so far. Robin let out a small cry and stared wide eyed down at the man.

"Because of that little stunt you just pulled I'm not going to go any lower." Slade informed him with, what Robin thought, was an evil smile. "Actually I think it's time for _you_ to do some of the work!". Slade rolled off Robin completely and stretched lazily out on his back next to the boy.

Robin almost panicked as the skin contact was broken. The plant's effect on his body was not quite as powerful as back on the roof, but he still needed that contact. _Badly_. He rolled after the man quickly, ending up almost on top of him. Now it was Robin's turn to frown down at Slade. He hadn't forgotten his sore nipple, and he did _not_ like to be disciplined by his enemy.

"I still hate you, you know!" he snarled down at the man. Slade only chuckled.

_Not the reaction I was expecting…_

"You do, do you?"

"Yes, and-" Slade grabbed Robin by the back of his head, pulled him down and interrupted him with a hungry kiss. Robin wasn't finished, though, and as soon as Slade let him get a gasp of air he tried to continue.

"Don't you think I realize what is happening?" Robin yelled, "if it w-mmph-!"

Slade just had to interrupt him again.

"This drug will wear off and –umm!"

And again.

"I will get back at-mmmf!"

Slade was beginning to tire of the game, and it seemed Robin agreed.

"Stop!" the boy managed to get out.

"As you wish." Slade agreed. "I'll just leave you alone now, how about that?"

"What?! No, you can't!"

"And why is that Robin?"

"Be- because… I'll _die_! The drug.."

"Oh, you won't die, Robin… you might be very uncomfortable for a few hours but it's not lethal. Try again."

He looked down on the boy sprawled across his chest, noticing to his amusement that Robin actually tried to hold him down, holding on to him like he was drowning and Slade was a piece of driftwood.

"Because… because I don't want you to…" Robin finally confessed, pleading eyes meeting his.

"That's better." Slade nodded. "Now, shouldn't you get to work?"

Robin hesitated. Biting his lip he wondered where to begin. He decided to start with Slade's neck, as he gotten good results there in the past. He copied Slade's moves, working his way down to the man's nipples. A fleeting thought of revenge passed the boy's mind when his lips met the hardened bud but Slade's voice put a stop to that.

"I just want you to know that whatever you decide to do, I will return the favor. With interest." Slade said dryly. Robin couldn't decide if it was supposed to be a threat or a promise, but decided against trying to leave any lasting marks.

Robin noticed that Slade's chest hair ended in a thin strand growing all the way down over his stomach, beyond his navel and down further towards… Robin's hand's trailing the path suddenly hit fabric. He cursed quietly to himself. Slade still had his pants on!

"Are you going to help me with this?" Robin asked impatiently and gestures to Slade's trousers.

"What's the magic word, Robin?"

"I don't know? Abracadabra?" Robin grinned. Slade just looked at him and the boy sighed. "All right, _please_?"

Slade nodded and lifted his thighs slightly of the bed allowing Robin to pull the pants all the way down and letting them fall to the floor beside the bed. Spotting the remains of his own clothes tossed all across the room he looked back at Slade's relaxed form.

"I should have cut them off."

"Oh, you will have many opportunities to do that in the future if you are in a hurry.." Slade smirked.

"Don't count on it." Robin replied, but without any real strength behind the words. He was too occupied by Slade's underwear. His slightly _pointed_ underwear. Running his hands up the man's thighs he haltered at the waistband, looking up at Slade for permission.

"Go ahead, Robin" Slade nodded reassuringly. That was all the encouragement he needed. Getting rid of Slade's underwear in a rush he reached out for the semi-hard shaft. The influence of the plant that had seemed to be dwindling lately was now back with a vengeance. As his fingers grazed the silky surface Robin's body seemed to burst into fire, urging him on. He could hear a soft gasp from Slade; he probably felt the effect as well.

Robin didn't know much about cock sizes. As every teen boy he was _interested_, though… what was too small? Too big? The right shape? He had snuck enough peeks in teen magazines by now to know that he had nothing to worry about, but the size of the grown man's cock in front of him _made_ him worry… worry and yearn. Craving more Robin started stroking Slade's erection and suddenly felt his head being pushed down. Unable, and maybe unwilling, to withstand Slade's hand pressing down on him Robin complied. His lips met the head of Slade's cock creating a new eruption of bliss from the plant toxins making Robin gasp. Not being one to waste an opportunity Slade pushed down some more, making the head and a part of the shaft of his tool disappear into the boy's mouth.

Robin again found himself trying to learn a new skill very, very quickly. Trying not to choke he used his lips, tongue and hands trying to bring as much pleasure to his enemy, and at the same time himself, as he could.

As suddenly as he was pushed down he was yanked up by his hair again. Slade dragged him roughly up towards him, rolling him over on his stomach in the process. He had waited long enough. Keeping the boy in place by putting his own weight on top of him he leans into the boy and whispers in his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now Robin." he lets the boy know.

"mm-hmm" Robin mumbles incoherently. Slade doesn't care if it is a protest or an approval, but he gets a pretty good idea when the boy arches his back and presses his ass against his crotch. Slade reaches for Robin's underwear ripping them to pieces. Shoving a pillow underneath the boy, raising his bottom in the air to make sure he has a good access he uses his own saliva as lubrication.

Robin cries out in surprise as one of Slade's fingers enters him, stretching and bending. More saliva and one more finger makes the boy dig his fingers into the mattress and whimper. As the fingers are removed something else takes their place. Something much bigger. Slick with Robins own spit the head presses slowly against him. Feeling the boy tense Slade pulls Robin up slightly by his hips and reaches beneath him. When Robin feels the man's hand on his groin he throws his head back and screams in pleasure. While his body is occupied with this new surge of ecstasy Slade suddenly pushes his hips forward, sinking in to the hilt.

Robin's scream of pleasure is abruptly cut of, and he is gasping for air, trying to get to grips with this new feeling. He is absolutely _full_. He has, naturally, never felt anything like this before and he is surprised that there isn't much pain at all. Robin silently thanks the poison in his blood, as it makes sure he is constantly on a new pleasure trip.

"God!" he manages. "Slade, you… I…god…Aaah!" Slade starts moving slowly inside him, only adding to the pleasure until Robin feels like he cannot stand it any more. He pushes back, trying to quicken the pace, but instead Slade stops completely. Again the man leans down over him, stroking Robin's body with one hand.

"Slade… please!" Robin is desperate. He needs this to be over. It is just too much.

"Do you want me to continue, Robin?"

"Yeh… yes, Slade"

"You only have to ask…"

"I am! Please!"

"Oh Robin... " Slade purrs "You know what to call me…"

_The bastard! The bloody bastard! _

Robin shakes his head, sobbing. "_No!_" He can't, he just _can't_!

"No? Well, your loss, my boy…" Slade slowly pulls away.

Robin, screaming, thrusts himself back against Slade who holds his position, waiting for what he knows will come.

Robin hangs his head, silently cursing his tormentor for denying him his pleasure. He knows he has been beaten.

"Master…" he whispers. "Please fuck me, Master…"

"Oh, if you insist…" Slade laughs, thanking his lucky stars for his self control as he starts thrusting into the boy, faster and harder with every stroke. Robin is crushed into the mattress. Lost in an avalanche of pleasure Robin doesn't care, though. Feeling Slade's hand on his cock again he finally reaches his goal, and a few strokes later so does Slade.

They collapse, Slade is still inside Robin. The boy is exhausted and when blackness wells up inside him he gladly sinks into it, hoping for rest and peace.

Robin slowly awakes. Stretching lightly he slowly open his eyes. He goes stiff. Something is wrong! Where is he?! It all comes back to him in a flash and he stifles a terrified cry bolting out of the bed. A strong arm shoots out from under the covers, catching him around his waist and pulls him back.

"Where do you thing you are going?" Slade's voice is amused but laced with a sharp, warning edge.

"Let me go! Let me-"

Robin is pulled against Slade's body, the man's hands caressing the boy's stomach and chest. The last of the plant essence comes to life, making Robin moan and relax, leaning into the man behind him and closing his eyes. A sudden thought made his eyes snap open again.

_Please, let it be the plant doing this… please…?_

The end?

A/N: I think this is the last chapter in this story… I'm **NOT** saying that 'cause I want anyone to beg me to continue, I am just ok with ending the story here… I don't want to carry on with a story for ever without an ending in sight and I think I have explored the things I wanted to with these chapters… I won't put a definite end to it just yet, but I'm going to write something else in between first… You want to continue it? You are most welcome! (check my Bio for more info!).

Please make a poor girl happy and take the time to review!

Revised:

A/N 2: Yeah. I know that was what I said. I admit it. But the fact is that mere minutes after posting the chapter a conversation between Raven and Robin came to me… I liked it, so I wrote it down… and then another idea came to me… and another, and… Yeah. The result is that the story WILL continue. But, because it will no longer be about the plant and its effects (well… not as such, as the effect has, presumably, worn off) I will start another story. Its working title is "Terms of endearment". There are several chapters, often quite a bit longer then these have been. And it will still be slash. Fluff-warning is issued, but the day I let Slade buy Robin flowers or something I encourage you to shoot me dead. I then do not deserve to live… ;o) (God, I really hope no one has actually _written_ a story were that happens! In that case: sorry. YOU don't deserve to die, surely).

I hope you will follow me down this road too, I really do… The first chapter will be posted sometime later this week.


End file.
